Animated Toaster
The Animated Toaster is a standard household toaster appliance using by Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz when they began studying the Psychomagnotheric Slime. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II During the Vigo incident, Egon and Ray began to analyze the Psychomagnotheric Slime they gathered from various locations. They discovered it gave an equally strong positive reaction to Jackie Wilson's "(Your Love Has Lifted Me) Higher and Higher" song. A kinetic test of the reaction was conducted with a toaster. After coating the interior with the slime and playing Jackie Wilson, the toaster became animated and jumped, danced, and spat out toast. When shown this for the first time, Peter Venkman hugged the toaster and remarked it would be "my number one Christmas boutique gift item" then joked it ate his fingers. Ultimately, this kinetic test was carried out in grander scale with the Statue of Liberty on New Year's Eve. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During the Proteus incident, the alternate Ray Stantz held the Animated Toaster while his counterpart got ready to go through the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. During inventory, one fall, the animated toaster was chained down on a shelf. Behind the Scenes For the Animated Toaster, Chuck Gaspar and his crew mounted tiny air cylinders inside the toaster at various spots. The power cord was used as the air supply line. Microswitches were hooked in ad on cue they fired off the cylinders and the toaster bounced around the billiard table.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 22. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *The Toaster of Sights Unseen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) is often mistaken for the Animated Toaster as it appears on the second floor billiards table after Rookie collects it. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, Ecto-1a's screen board advertises "Dancing Toaster, only $9.99!" *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the poster on the right advertises the Dancing Toaster and quotes Peter's line, "You're my number one Christmas boutique gift item!" *On page 17 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, in panel 3, the box left of Ray Stantz, is for the Toastmaster Toaster Model B700 from McGraw-Edison. *On page 18 of Get Real Issue #2, in panel 5, written on the chalkboard is 'Christmas Boutique Item' -- a nod to Peter's idea for the animated toaster. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, near the vehicles is the toaster. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, in panel 2, the toaster atop the shelf appears to be a nod to the Dancing Toaster. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, like last issue, in panel 2, the toaster atop the shelf appears to be a nod. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 13: Mood Slime Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 2 IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Ghostbusters 101 Prelude *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Alluded to on page 24 in the Psychomagnotheric ectoplasm sectionGhostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Can animate the inanimate (statues, toasters, etc.)." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter13sc027.png GB2film1999chapter13sc035.png GB2film1999chapter13sc039.png GB2film1999chapter13sc040.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt2EgonRayMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png|Animated Toaster as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterWinstonMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| Ecto1aIDW14.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 DancingToasterIDW16.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 WalkmanGetReal01.jpg|As Referenced in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 GozerianToasterGB2GBDataEastGetRealIssue2.jpg|As Referenced in Get Real Issue #2 AnimatedToasterIDW01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 AnimatedToasterIDWAnnual01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" AnimatedToasterIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 LadySlimerIDW101Issue5SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:Corporeal Category:GB2 Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IDW Items Category:GBW Characters